


Dobrodružství s černým šátkem

by we_could_be_heroes



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Crossdressing, First Time, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:17:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3544091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/we_could_be_heroes/pseuds/we_could_be_heroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Watsonovi se vyplní jeho přání strávit noc se ženou svých snů. Dopadne to ale trochu jinak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dobrodružství s černým šátkem

_Je to jako sen. Čekám na Holmese v chodbě, z vedlejšího sálu sem doléhají tlumené hlasy konverzace, cinkot skleniček a šustění šatů. Kolem mě projde důstojník se šavlí u pasu, spěchá a ani si mě nevšimne, jen těžko potlačuji tendenci salutovat. Netrpělivě přešlapuji na místě a rozhlížím se kolem. Podívám se proskleným průhledem zpět mezi společnost a spatřím Ji. V temně rudých šatech s černými krajkami vyniká její půvabná postava, štíhlá a ztepilá. Hlavu jí zdobí husté havraní vlasy vyčesané do bohatého účesu. Její světlá šíje je téměř celá uvězněná v černém krajkovém šátku, ale na dálku vidím ušlechtilé rysy její úzké tváře. Konečně znovu zažívám ten pocit mladistvé lásky, kdy na vše zapomenu a myslím jen na milovanou ženu. Chci ji mít. Hned a jen pro sebe. Cítím se jako znovuzrozený. Holmesova honba za ukradenými dopisy vyděrače jako by byla vzdálenou vzpomínkou. Najednou se otevírají dveře sálu a ona jde přímo ke mně, ano, mé přání se mi plní před očima. Je ještě vyšší, než se zdálo, oduševnělé šedé oči a vysoké lícní kosti, poněkud výraznější nos a ostře řezaná brada ... “Nezírejte tak na mě, Watsone. Tady máte dopisy a běžte. S nikým nemluvte a dělejte, že sem patříte. Uvidíme se zítra.” Nedokážu to pochopit a odmítám se s tím smířit. Propadám se hanbou, ale i tak za několik chvil nedočkavě otáčím klíčem ve svém pokoji a ulehám s neřestnými myšlenkami na ni. Vím, že nesmím, ale o to více to chci. Ráno smotám prostěradlo a nacpu ho do plného prádelního koše a doufám, že je služebná natolik diskrétní, jaká se zdá._

 

***

 

Usadili jsme se na naše obvyklé místo v koncertní síni, čtvrtá řada ob dvě sedadla od kraje, dostatečně blízko pódia, abychom měli celý orchestr jako na dlani, ale zároveň i blízko uličky, abychom ve výjimečných případech, kdy Holmese za poslechu hudby najednou napadlo něco neodkladného, mohli odejít bez přílišného vyrušování ostatních. Sám rušení ze strany dalších posluchačů nesnášel a případného provinilce se nezdráhal ztrestat znechuceným pohledem, takže bylo pochopitelné, že se jen nerad stavěl do jeho role.

Hlediště bylo již ze tří čtvrtin zaplněné a síní se zatím ozývala jen kakofonie lazení nástrojů - kolíky byly dotahovány, struny nervózně přejížděny prsty - a já si připadal, zrovna jako ten ladící orchestr, kdy se nástroje ozývají pátý přes devátý a jen občas zaslechnete trochu smysluplné tóny, když si někdo přehraje stupnici nebo kousek ze skladby. Oba jsme mlčeli. U Holmese to bylo obvyklé a u mě nutné, neboť jsem nevěřil, že bych ze sebe dokázal vypravit svůj normálně znějící hlas, na kterém by nic nebylo poznat. Už to poledne, kdy se Holmes konečně vrátil ze své noční výpravy – a co ho tak zdrželo? a měl na sobě pořád ten převlek? celou noc? a kde jej vyměnil? jistě v jedné ze svých skrýší? ale byl tam sám? - prozradil můj neklid ten zbrklý, příliš veselý tón, kterým jsem ho přivítal. Namísto abych se pak stáhl do svého pokoje a nepropadal se hlouběji do bláta svého černého svědomí, které se lepilo na každé moje slovo, zůstal jsem jako ten nepoučitelný hlupák s ním, a byl mu nepochybně nápadnější a nápadnější. O Holmesovi se dá říct mnoho nepěkného: je zádumčivý, nespolečenský, uštěpačný, přitažlivý – tedy vlastně ne, jen to ne, copak mě teď bude zrazovat i vlastní mysl? Nenajdu už snad nikdy klid? Vázaný nejsvětějším slibem přátelství na člověka, kterého zrazuji při každém svém pohledu, kdy se nejsem schopný odprostit od těch nejzvrácenějších myšlenek, které mě polévají horkem a zajíkají mi hlas? O Holmesovi se dá říct mnoho, ale nikdy to, že by byl nevšímavý. Bože můj, jak chci něco schovat před tím nejvšímavějším člověkem v Londýne? Na celém světe?

Naštěstí začali hrát. Sál se utišil a zaposlouchal se do trylkování fléten a pomalu nastupujících smyčců. To si vymýšlím, ani pod mučením bych si nedokázal vzpomenout, na jakém koncertu jsme to vlastně byli, ale předpokládejme, že probíhal takhle. Krk jsem měl trochu ztuhlý tím, jak jsem se zarytě díval dopředu, nos mi dráždil štiplavý, těžký parfém starší dámy po mé pravici, ale přesto se mi podařilo se postupně trochu zklidnit a navodit si pocit, že působím zcela přijatelně a všechny ty hanebné myšlenky zůstávají uvnitř mé hlavy. Tehdy jsem se osmělil a natočil se mírně doleva, jako bych se chtěl trochu opřít pravým předloktím, a zcela nenuceně se tak musel trochu zkroutit. Ještě mírný, ledabylý pohyb hlavy a mohl jsem si, po nekonečně dlouhých minutách, dovolit po očku pohlédnout na něj. Měl zavřené oči. Celou svou pozornost věnoval poslechu hudby a nepřipustil, aby ho cokoliv rozptylovalo. Až mě v té chvíli zabolelo u srdce, jak dobře jsem ho znal. Hned jsem však opět sklouzl na zcestí nepřístojných nápadů a pomyslel si, zda by se takhle soustředil i při jiných, poněkud dotykovějších aktivitách. Občas jsem si v jeho společnosti připadal jen jako užitečný předmět, nezbytná, ale nijak nevynikající součást jeho pracovního prostředí. Dříve by mi to nevadilo, nakonec naše moderní společnost funguje právě na tomto principu zaslouženého rozdělení úloh, ale teď mě ta představa naplňovala nechutí. Chci tě mít jen pro sebe, problesklo mi hlavou. A pak jsem se otřásl odporem k sobě samému.

Skladba počala gradovat a Holmesovi se kolem očí objevily vrásky absolutní koncentrace. Z boku jsem si prohlížel jeho tvář. Měl ostře řezané a nepochybně mužské rysy, možná až příliš hubené na to, aby se daly považovat za hezké. Nelíbí se mi, řekl jsem si. Proč by měl? Jsme jako bratři a jeho úzké, světlé rty nejsou určeny pro milenecké polibky jiného muže. Takové rty mají být plné a rudé a roztomile tvarované. Představa, že jsem si tohohle bledého pohublého muže mohl splést s krásnou ženou, byla absurdní. V té chvíli jsem se měl odvrátit a vyposlechnout alespoň závěr koncertu, za který jsme dali nemalé peníze, ale já se, jako nešťastník stojící na okraji propasti, díval dál. Na jeho zavřených očích, bylo, pravda, něco jemného. Něco hezkého. Černé řasy se mu trochu zachvěly. Orchestr dohrál, Holmes otevřel oči a já viděl, jak se v nich překvapení mění v pobavení. Cuknul rty v úsměvu a odvrátil zrak k pódiu. Publikum tleskalo a i já začal mechanicky plácat jednou rukou do druhé, jako špatně vedená loutka.

 

“Chováte se dnes zvláštně,” poznamenal Holmes, když jsme si venku zapalovali cigarety před cestou domů. Kolem se to hemžilo lidmi, ulicí klapotaly drožky odvážející je pryč.

“Zdá se vám?”

“Ano, jinak bych to neřekl.”

Nebyl jsem zrovna v náladě na slovní přestřelky. V té chvíli se mi začal protivit, s tím svým pronikavým pohledem a vševědoucími poznámkami. Přál jsem si, aby ten večer skončil, já se konečně zbavil svého dotěrného společníka a mohl se v klidu uklidit do svého pokoje a ... hřešit myšlenkami na něj. A kdyby jen myšlenkami.

“Víte, co by pomohlo?” odsekl jsem.

“Co?”

Kdybyste se nepřevlékal za krásnou ženu a neklamal moje smysly, pomyslel jsem si. Doba mé odpovědi se mezitím protahovala a já se bezmocně rozhlédl po řídnoucím davu. “Kdybyste se mnou nejednal jako s kredencem.”

Holmes nadzvihl obočí a já si dal v duchu pohlavek. Už ale nebylo cesty zpět.

“Máte mě snad za kus nábytku, že vám nestojím za to mi laskavě sdělit, co chystáte?”

Zamyšleně se na mě díval a nevypadal, že se chystá cokoliv říct.

“Jako kupříkladu včera, to jste se mě nemohl obtěžovat varovat, že ... že se zase budete za něco přestrojovat?”

Holmes zašlápl cigaretu a upravil si límec kabátu. Vypadal, že očekává, že budu pokračovat, a tak jsem jeho očekávání splnil.

“Bojíte se snad, že bych vás prozradil? Že jsem tak prostoduchý, že nemá smysl mě zasvěcovat do svých plánů? Odmítám být figurkou ve vašich hrách.”

“Omlouvám se. Netušil jsem, že se vás to takhle dotkne.” Řekl to s takovou pokorou a smířlivostí, až jsem ho za to nenáviděl. Nejhorší na té situaci bylo, že jsem nevěděl, na čem jsem. Bylo vážně možné, že mu nedošla pravá podstata mého neustávajícího rozrušení? Holmesovi sice nikdy neušel sebemenší detail, ale někdy mě až překvapil svou nevinností. Že pro mou zvrácenou vášeň nebude mít jako každý slušný občan pochopení bylo samozřejmostí, ale možná ji doopravdy ani nezaregistroval a nemělo smysl se zbytečně plašit. Nebo o ní naopak věděl a nechtěl mě uvést do rozpaků? Ach, ty pochybnosti!

“Nepůjdeme pěšky?”

Souhlasil jsem s jeho návrhem a mlčky jsme vykročili směrem k domovu. Bylo chladno a pochmourno, ale rychlá chůze nás zahřála. Holmesovi na tvářích vyskočil nepříliš pěkný ruměnec od větru. Pozoroval jsem ho, když odemykal dveře a představoval si, že kdyby byl ženou, mohl bych ho vzít pevně za ramena, na ty dveře ho přitisknout a políbit ho nejdřív na promrzlé tváře a na studené rty a pak zajet rukou do tepla pod jeho kabátem – a poznat, že ženou není a nikdy nebude a že namísto měkkých oblin ucítím jen svaly a kosti a namísto vlhké vůně medu a sena mě čeká jen to, co je druhému muži přirozeně odporné.

Odevzdaně jsem pověsil klobouk na věšák a rozloučil se s Holmesem, který zamumlal něco o práci a klidu a vytratil se do svého pokoje. Já jsem si šel navzdory svému předešlého plánu sednout do křesla ke krbu, kde jsem následně zíral střídavě do ohně a do novin a snažil se myslet na cokoliv jiného než na něj. Na ni. Usrkával jsem brandy a doufal, že alkohol snad trochu otupí moji žádostivost a já v noci udržím obě ruce nad peřinou. Čas plynul a mně se hlavou honily čím dál bláznivější představy temně rudých šatů, černých krajek, havraních vlasů a šedých očí. Nalil jsem si třetí sklenici, se vzdychnutím si prohrábl vlasy a natáhl nohy blíže k ohni – Holmese, který mezitím vkročil do místnosti a neslyšně přistoupil až k mému křeslu, jsem vůbec nezpozoroval.

Jako usvědčující důkaz mých nestoudných myšlenek mi v klíně najednou přistál černý krajkový šátek.

“Myslíte na ni, viďte?”

V oněmělé hrůze jsem se na něj podíval a on se na mě smutně usmál. “Já myslím na vás.”

Uhnul pohledem a posadil se do druhého křesla. Po chvíli jsem se odvážil na něj po očku pohlédnout jako předtím v divadle. Nakonec jsem byl rád, že všechno věděl, a po všech těch strastech dnešního dne a předešlé noci mnou proplula vlna úlevy. Koneckonců, skrývejte něco před Sherlockem Holmesem!

“Ani nevíte, jak mi to je trapné ... Víte, dlouho jsem se žádnou ženou nebyl a ... jsou určité ... náchylnosti ... před kterými není úniku ... samozřejmě já jako lékař sám nejlíp vím až jak nevyhnutelné ... samotného mě překvapilo, až s jakou vervou -” falešně jsem se zasmál, ale on jako by mě vůbec neposlouchal.

“Před chvílí jsem řekl,” řekl stroze, “že já myslím na vás. Co si o tom myslíte?”

To mě přimělo zmlknout. Kdyby se ten moment rozhodl zvěčnit ilustrátor mých publikovaných příběhů, musel by výraz mé tváře ztělesňovat čiré zmatení. Neměl jsem tušení, jak na Holmesova slova reagovat, ostatně ani jak je chápat. Namísto toho, aby se však Holmes tvářil jako přísný učitel, který se mě chystá pokárat za mou neznalost, působil spíš jako vyplašený žák. Něco tady nehrálo a mně se poznenáhlu rozbušilo srdce hanbou představy, oč by mohlo jít.

“Mám pro vás návrh,” řekl Holmes, zatímco si prohlížel potemnělou místnost někde za mým ramenem. “Zavažte si oči.”

“C-co?” Stisknul jsem rukou šátek.

“Zavažte si oči a myslete na ni.”

“Ale -”

“Neudělám nic, co by neudělala žena.”

“Já -” nedokázal jsem ze sebe vypravit kloudného slova. Jako bych se náhle octl ve světě, kde nic nedávalo smysl, obzvláště ne Sherlock Holmes. Zoufale jsem si přál, aby od toho návrhu - jestli opravdu navrhoval to, co navrhoval - neustoupil, ale nedokázal jsem ho přijmout. Jak šťastný bych v tu chvíli byl jako kredenc! “Já – Holmesi – vždyť je to trestné!”

“Já vás neudám.”

Suše se zasmál, ale přitom si nervózně hrál s tabatěrkou, kterou vzal z krbu, přejížděl po ní dlouhými bílými prsty sem a tam a pohledem se se mnou stále nesetkal. Také jsem se pokusil o něco jako smích, ale jen mě to nepříjemně zašimralo v hrdle. Bezmyšlenkovitě jsem si ovíjel ruce šátkem. Kvalita dovezeného materiálu se projevila tím, že se nepřetrhl.

Bál jsem se, že se zvedne a odejde. V hlavě mi naskakovaly jen samé nesmysly, co říct.

Holmes se na mě konečně podíval, zvláštně a trochu ublíženě, a já věděl, že už to mezi námi nikdy nebude takové jako dřív.

“Omlouvám se,” řekl Holmes. Byl jsem přesvědčen, že mě v tu chvíli požádá, abychom na to zapomněli, že o tom nikdy nebudeme mluvit, ale to jsem hrubě podcenil jeho houževnatost. “Ale doposud jste mi nedal jednoznačnou odpověď.”

“Víte, že mě mnohokrát napadlo,” vypravil jsem ze sebe nakonec a potvrdil tím svou nebetyčnou zabedněnost, “že kdybyste byl ženou, dávno bych si vás vzal?”

“Proč mě trápíte?” potřásl hlavou Holmes a zvedl se. Také jsem se zvedl. Šátek jsem měl stále v ruce. Sledoval jsem, jak Holmes zdlouhavě ukládá tabatěrku zpět na krbovou římsu. Pak jsme se opět setkali pohledy a v tu chvíli nás přemohlo naše staré přátelství a oba jsme vyprskli smíchy. Zažili jsme toho spolu hodně, ale ani pavián v anglickém parku nepůsobil absurdněji než tato situace. Opravdu mi Holmes navrhl, to, co mi navrhl? Opravdu jsme se to chystali udělat?

“Tak pojďte,” řekl Holmes a byl to právě ten typ požadavku, který uměl dávat nejlépe a který se zkrátka neodmítal.

Holmesova ložnice představovala definici pokročilého chaosu. Mezi otevřenými knížkami se zprohýbanými hřbety a rozloženými dopisy se povalovaly klobouky, paruky a kousky nejrůznějších svršků, které používal pro své převleky. Uvědomil jsem si, že šaty za včerejška musel nechat někde jinde, takže je tu nenajdu, ale to znamenalo, že si s sebou šátek, který jsem teď křečovitě svíral jako uzlíček poslední záchrany, musel přinést schválně. Věděl už v té době, kdy se vracel domů, že ...? Ne, to nemohlo být ono, znal mě dobře, ale lépe než já sám? Polštář na posteli byl trochu pomačkaný a já si představil, že právě tam Holmes seděl a pohrával si se šátkem, než sebral odvahu přijít pro mě dolů. Nebo možná čekal, až naberu odvahu já? Tyhle zpětné rekonstrukce událostí mi nikdy nešly.

“Sedněte si,” vyzval mě. Posadil jsem se na postel. Byla úzká a chladná a tvrdá. Vzal mi z rukou šátek – zastyděl jsem se, že je trochu opocený – a pevně mi ho uvázal kolem očí. Poslušně jsem držel a srdce jsem měl až v krku. Ponořil jsem se do temnoty.

“Vidíte něco?” Zeptal se mě a najednou zněl tak nejistě, až se mi chtělo rychle nahmatat jeho ruku a dodat mu odvahy.

Zakroutil jsem hlavou a ve snaze předvést také trochu iniciativy jsem se začal svlékat. Rychle, ale ne uspěchaně, jsem porozepínal všechny knoflíčky a rozvázal všechny tkanice, jako by to byla to nejběžnější věc pod sluncem, sedět se zavázanýma očima na posteli svého nejlepšího přítele a systematicky se zbavovat svršků. Začal jsem si připadat jako postava v románu, jako bych neměl plnou kontrolu nad tím, co se se mnou stane a co sám dělám. Všechno to měl na svědomí on, vypravěč, já jen kopíroval vyjeté koleje. Zaváhal jsem, ale pak jsem se vysvlékl i z prádla. Šátek mě začínal trochu škrtit, ale tma, do které mě zahaloval, byla osvobozující. Slyšel jsem šelest a pohyb, který naznačoval, že se Holmes řídí mým příkladem a také se svléká.

Teplé, suché prsty se dotkly mé tváře a pohladily mě po vlasech.

“Co teď?” zeptal jsem se, roztřeseně jako děvče před svatební nocí. Pak mi došlo, že děvčetem má být vlastně Holmes, což mě přimělo k dalšímu smíchu. Trochu přiškrcenému, ale i tak ulehčujícímu. Možná ho to napadlo také, protože se rovněž zasmál, svým příjemným, známým, upřímným tónem, který jsem měl tak rád a který mě ubezpečil v tom, že jsem stále ve společnosti svého nejlepšího přítele. “Teď si lehněte a myslete na Anglii.”

Ve svém nejlepším svědomí a vědomí jsem kdykoliv připraven zodpovědně podepsat, že se žádný národ planety nerovná národu anglickému, nad jehož technologickým pokrokem žasne celý svět a nad jehož bohatou říší slunce nezapadá, ale věřte mi, že Anglie byla to poslední, na co jsem ten večer v Holmesově pokoji myslel. Co následovalo byla totiž jedna z těch konkrétních chvil v životě, kdy má skutečnost plné obrysy a vy namísto toho, abyste přemítali o minulosti nebo plánovali budoucnost, myslíte právě na to, co se skutečně děje. Myslel jsem na rty, které mě líbaly na krku a na hrudi a na břiše a na obratné prsty, které opakovaly a zdaleka předčily mou včerejší osamělou snahu. Myslel jsem i na horko úst, která mi trochu nezkušeně, ale o to víc náruživě dala okusit pocitu, který jsem v životě zažil jen párkrát. Ruce jsem napřed nechal ležet podél těla, ale po chvíli jsem si uvědomil, že jimi hladím jemné krátké vlasy, trochu mastné makasarským olejem a přejíždím po pevném, úsporném těle, po silných štíhlých pažích a širokých zádech. Cítil jsem na sobě jeho horký dech a cítil jsem vůni jeho těla.

Matně jsem si uvědomoval, že zažívám něco nebývalého. Byl jsem už blízko vrcholu a mysl se mi zatemňovala, ale nadzvedl jsem se a trochu nemotorně se ze sebe pokusil Holmese odstrčit – přátelství byla jedna věc, ale pochyboval jsem, že měl zájem ochutnat ze mě víc, než by si přál– a v tom mi došlo, že další věc, na níž jsem vedle rodné Anglie ani nepomyslel, byla neexistující červenočerná žena ze včerejška. Vyprostil jsem se ze zauzlovaného, propoceného a zcela zbytečného šátku a podíval se do Holmesových krásných, ale momentálně poněkud vyplašených očí.

“Na tak chytrého člověka,” vydechl jsem přerývaně, “máte občas dost hloupé nápady.”

Postavil jsem se, vzal ho za ramena – urychleně a poslušně se přesunul na horní polovinu postele – a důrazně ho přetočil tak, že byl tentokrát pode mnou on. Neušlo mi, že ho jeho důkladná péče o mně rozhodně nenechala chladným.

“Laskavě si příště odpusťte svoje rady, na koho mám myslet,” přitiskl jsem rty na jeho obočí, tváře a ústa, přesně tak, jak jsem toužil udělat po celý den. Vzal jsem nás oba ruky. "Myslím přece na vás," zašeptal jsem.

 


End file.
